Justice For All
Justice For All is the 31st case of St Ronde and the 31st case overall. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district. It is the ninth and final case in the district Plot As the team arrived at Harvey Merz's trial a bullet is fired and before everyone's eyes, Harvwy Merz was shot dead, and Nicole Merz toom action in unvestigating the scene, they found a bag that didn't velong to the victim at the crime scene, as well as a few shell casings at the scene. Upon searching through the bag, a business card was found and it's owner was Ethan De Priest who was added to the syspect list. Ethan said he was supposed to serve as a witness in the trial, as he was the one who informed the police of Harvey likely doing misdeeds, he also suggested that the team search the courtroom lobby. Which the team did and they discovwrd a faded badge on the ground as well as a broken palette, when the fixed the palette they realised it belonged to Jeremiah Merz, an aetust they encounterd not thst long ago. Jeremiah said that he things Harvey orderd The Dragon to attempt to kill his brother, and he wanted to see Harvey in person to pretty much spit in his face. The badge the found on the groumd was a de fzcto police badge from 1578, which they knew belonged to Gerald Merz. Gerald said he had only just arrived at the courthouse when the bullet rang put and that was to serve witness in a smuggling case that's cade was being retried. Gerald said he didn't know that Harvey had been kiled and said he felt bad for the poor sap. He also said he passed judge Kane cartwright a few moments ago, and that the team should ask him some questions Kane said that as he was judge, he shouldn't be considered a suspect in a murder, especiallly not one of the Merz family, Kane also said he didn't have to say where he was earlier and that that was his busniess and not the police's Ethan then infirmwd the police department that The Dragon's headquarters were not that far away from Harvey's. The team then found a faded arrest report and a bix of bullets. Upon investigation, the arrest report was of Daniel Harold, meaning he had been here after he was arrested for murder, a direct show of defiance, Daniel explained that he wantwd to help, and that he felt useless, and wanted to help catch The Dragon, and he only discovered The Dragon's headquarters that morning. The team then decided to re-investiagte the courtroom lobby, there they found a note to the victim, saying that he needs to die a painful death, and a formal looking document that had been faded, and finally a ripped photograph Upon restoration, the photo showed Gerald and the victim in a heated argument, Gerald said that Harvey had started to take money from his own family, which was inexcuseable, and he wanted to talk to Harvey about it, but it transfirmed into an argument, and Harvey took a photo to 'prove' he was a violent man. The document turned out to be a PI report by Mayor Legis Atonas, the Mayor said he had suspicions about Harvey for years, and finally couldn't take it anymore, and hired a PI to track his movements, nothing came up from it, however. Then, the note's owber was identified as Ethan de Priest. Ethan explained that a few years ago, when he was in High School, Harvey came and stole so much money from the school that the school went bankrupt, and his parents couldn't afford for him to go to a new school, leaving him without a diploma which prevented him from going to college. Meaning he couldn't get a good job, Ethan was bitter and resentful, and wanted to get revenge on Harvey, but when he saw Harvey in person he sort of lost it, which translates to he physically attacked him and wrote that note, but he denied killing Harvey The team then decided to re-investigate The Dragon 's lair, where they talked to Daniel again, and Daniel said he confronted Harvey minutes before he got arrested, apparently Harvey was behind his sentence, Harvey convinced Kane to give Daniel the death penalty, and Daniel confronted Harvey about it, and Harvey just laughed about how he loved to ruin lives. Kane was interrogated about this, and Kane just said he didn't need convincing, he always wanted to ruin the public 's opinion of the courts, while giving out "bad" and "good" sentances. Harvey was just his excuse. Levis was then asked about the whole issue with his re-election, in which Harvey nearly cost him that reelection. Legis said that Harvey got him initially elected, but Harvey turned on him for his re-election and nearly got him to lose, this enraged Legis. Jeremiah was then questioned about his "alliance" with Harvey . Jeremiah said that Harvey brought up good points about the political state of things, and so Jeremiah helped him, he even was planning on bringing the judge to get Harvey declared innocent, unfortunately Harvey died before he could The team then arrested Gerald Merz for murder. Gerald admitted that he was The Dragon, and that he killed Harvey. Gerald wanted to bend people to his will for many centuries, since 1514, Gerald wanted to control people, Harvey was very easy, he made the family rich by conning people and stealing, but Leanne had gotten close to the truth, so he demanded to have Harvey kill her, now, Gerald knew that Harvwy could snitch in him during trial, so, to prevent this, Gerald shot him during trial, Substitute Judge, Micheal Wilkes, sentenced to Gerald to life, on which Gerald said he would never stay in prison for longer than 5 months The team then we're left with a simple question, who had shot Eugene Merz last case? Nicole suspected it was Be ale and scheduled a meeting with The Dragon. Gerald just laughed at the prospect that he shot Eugene, he said that if either Harvey or he shot at him, he'd be very, very dead, ergo it was someone else who had shot him, however he did request the assassin to kill Eugene, as he was getting too close to the police. The team were now left for a question, who had shot Eugene, and decided to ask Eugene himself that question. Eugene said that he had no idea what had happened, one minute he was near The Dragon 's headquarters, and the next he was in severe pain, with Jeremiah coming soon after to take him to the hospital. The team then immediately questioned Jeremiah about this, and Jeremiah said he didn't shoot his brother, but he told some hooded person that his brother was searching for The Dragon 's headquarters. When asked why he would do this, Jeremiah said the guy asked. The team proceded to fine Jeremiah for hiding this information. At the same time, Ethan had approached the team because he had a sneaky suspicion that Kane Cartwright was keeping some huge secrets from the police, as he saw Kane on the phone, and he heard one thing that stuck out to him "...I don't care how you do it! Just get it done" the team then asked Kane about this, Kane said he didn't have to say, but he was anyway because he's 'nice' Kane wanted to get Michel of his high horse, only be can be judge, it's either him or the case will be held back a day, he said that Michael was too short to be a substitute judge in the first place, which disgusted the team. The then investigated the courthouse lobby and found Kane's phone. Upon analysis by Govis, the phone had nothing remarkable, except for one text sent to a man named Joey Ashley which said "If you know what's good for you, you'll do we I say" which caused interest, so the team asked Joey about this, the comedian said that it was nothing bad, and that Kane must've gotten the number wrong as he had never met a man named Kane in his whole life. After All this was done, the Mayor came by to tell them he was moving them to Summertown, as a reward for their good work in Merz Mountain. Summary victim Harvey Merz (found shot in the courtroom) Weapon: Rifle Killer: Gerald Merz. Suspects Ethan De Priest The suspect has an understanding of criminal law The suspect eats corn the suspect has a scar Gerald Merz The suspect has been to college The suspect has an understanding of criminal law The suspect eats corn The suspect has a scar Jeremiah Merz The suspect has been to college The suspect eats corn Kane cartwright The suspect has been to college The suspect has an understanding of criminal law The suspect eats corn Daniel Harold The suspect has been to college The suspect had an understanding of criminal law The suspect eats corn The suspect has a scar Legis Atonas The suspect has been to college The suspect has an understanding of criminal law The suspect eats corn Quasi-suspects Eugene merz Joey Ashley Killer's profile The killer has been to college The killer has a understanding of Criminal law The killer eats corn The killer is over 45 The killer has a scar Trivia This case's name comes from the name of the second game Ace Attorney series' title